criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Back In The Game
Back In The Game is the seventh case of the game and also the seventh case in Darkness And Light. Plot As the players headed to Lubumbashi to search for Charon and the Blaze power, they heard a scream from a nearby shop. Rushing their, they found the body of Boris Madiata, a office worker lying down shot in the stomach. They found a keychain and a bouquet near the victim. The keychain made Edna Ekele, a shopper a suspect. She said she did not see the murder and led the detectives that to the market place. They found a bag and a money pouch there. The bag was revealed to be of Rita Madiata, the victim's sister. She told that she could not believe that her brother was dead. The money pouch was revealed to be of Promesse Jimikilay, the owner of the shop who told Boris was a regular visitor. The victim's body revealed that the killer ate berries and the bouquet revealed that the killer was a florist. Then only, the chief told them there was somebody who wanted to see them. They rushed outside to find the victim's boss Roland Makanza, talking to them rushing them to finish the case quicker and told them that the victim was an immigrant, so checking the immigration counter might be useful. The immigration counter revealed a card and a gun. The card was revealed to be of Ringo Mabele, an immigrant who told the victim had been helping him to get immigrated. The gun revealed that the killer is left-handed. They checked the vegetable shop from the market and found a pen, a nail polish and a warning. The pen was revealed to be of Edna who told them that the victim had gifted her this but refused. The nail polish was revealed to be of Rita who told them the victim was a stealer who gifted her this with the stolen money. The warning was revealed to be of Promesse who told the victim to pay the full money while shopping. They then went to check the counter to check for clues and found a oil and a message, the oil was revealed to be of Roland Makanza, who told them he must have left it by mistake and the message was revealed to be of Ringo Mabele, who told the victim had dug out a pickpocketing arrest from his past was threatening to not let him citizenship. After all those clues they returned to the crime scene and found some more clues to arrest the victim's boss Roland Makanza. Roland admitted all of the clues, saying that he killed the victim as he was stealing money. He told them that 2 days ago, he found out that his company was laundering money and was trying to get them closed, even though he had been taking money for years from them. For the crime. Judge Gilbert sentenced him to 37 years in prison. After the investigation was done, they went to check the market for some clues about Charon. They found a postbox, the same one they found in Cameroon, and while examining it they found out that it had the same flammable cantarella inside it. They understood Charon wanted to create a same tragedy like they had caused back in Cameroon, and to stop them, they went to the market, spread the poison on another area and checked the original area and found a message dropping from a drone. The message revealed that the next step of Charon was going to be an attack on a Yale Reunion Party which was to be happening in Bujumbura, so the team headed there. Summary Victim: * Boris Madiata Murder Weapon * Gun Killer: * Roland Makanza Suspects Edna Ekele Shopper Profile Attributes: * The suspect eats berries. * The suspect is left-handed. Rita Madiata Victim's Sister Profile Attributes: * The suspect eats berries. * The suspect is a florist. * The suspect is left-handed. Physical Attributes: * The suspect has the initials RM. Promesse Jimikilay Shop Owner Profile Attributes: * The suspect eats berries. * The suspect is a florist. * The suspect is left-handed. Roland Makanza Boss Profile Attributes: * The suspect eats berries. * The suspect is a florist. * The suspect is left-handed, Physical Attributes: * The suspect has the initials RM. Ringo Mabele Immigrant Profile Attributes: * The suspect eats berries. * The suspect is a florist. Physical Attributes: * The suspect has the initials RM. Killer's Profile # The killer eats berries. # The killer is a florist. # The killer is left-handed. # The killer has the initials RM. # The killer has a + blood type. Crime Scenes